lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omnistrike
Varying AP In PC version disk 1 Omnistrike AP varries somtimes its 30+ up to 80+ why is that. And this happened even after disk 2 sometimes when my AP is 120 with High Moral I get the command Omnistrike with AP 80 which I did not use the next turn my AP is 35 due to Cachexia and I got the command Omnistrike with 30 AP, Does AP affect the damage done--Remnant13 23:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Other units can use arts when Rush gets the Omnistrike command, and it has always been 30AP whenever from what I've observed over the past 1.5 years. Have you checked what each unit was going to do that turn? And no, the amount of AP does not determine how much damage it does. Zephyr 00:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I used Rush solo and using the comet formation and yet I get 80AP when I use Omnistrike when my AP is about 80+ and 30 when my AP is bellow 80--Remnant13 01:28, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll post a screenshot when I get home about 2 days or so cause I can't play with my laptop because it's not for gaming.--Remnant13 01:28, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I just booted up the game just to test for it. I'm not seeing anything odd. Exact conditions you specified as well; Zodiac Fall formation, Rush solo. Zephyr 01:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I did not used any trainer when I had it-- 01:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Loaded the trainer for checking Rush's union morale (likely going to start investigating union morale shifts) and making Bai Ze invincible. Nothing else as I just loaded up a save, set only Omnistrike as available, and ran straight for the fight. Making either party invincible doesn't do anything other than negate damage. Game still runs as if I didn't have a trainer loaded. Zephyr 02:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Care to explain about Rush having 9999HP-- 02:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It was loaded from a testing file I set up for damage ratios. Maxed out everyone's stats (9999HP, 999AP, STR/INT/SPD/UP255) to eliminate any sort of variation from stat differences. As with any good testing procedure, you want to eliminate as many variables as possible so that the data isn't confounded. Zephyr 02:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'll test it when I get home to be sure and I dont like using any trainer to max my stat cause it may obscure the result -- 02:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Just tested with a BR2 Rush + developed Lenard for +16/93AP. I'm still only getting 30AP for Omnistrike, in addition to whatever art Lenard wants to use. Possible totals: 30 (Omnistrike), 54 (Omnistrike + Peerless Moonset V), 66 (Omnistrike + Peerless Dragon's Flight V), 80 (Omnistrike + Peerless Moonshadow V). I really can't be bothered with training Rush at the moment, so those are my results for now. Zephyr 02:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well my anxiety got the better of me so I installed TLR in my laptop and loaded my saved game backup from my external hard drive and took me about 5 battle just to get Omnistrike with 80AP triggered the only skill that was available was Rousing Flare V to raise my moral and Cachexia which I did not use. Although when I used Omnistrike it only consumed 30AP from my 97AP not 80 maybe its a display problem perhaps.--Remnant13 08:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Most likely. I really only bother playing with the JP text on, so I haven't seen any discrepancies in AP. Zephyr 13:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also when a union gets terminated the X would popup under/above the union HUD. But its rare I'll take a screenshot when I get it.--Remnant13 14:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No need, I've seen it before, along with the "Lockup"/"Side Attack"/"Raidlock"/etc. text at the bottom-centre of the screen. Zephyr 14:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) What stat contributes to Rush Omnistrike damage? My Rush dealt only ~30k to the Fallen at BR46. I'm afraid it's a bit low. I haven't found any info about damage<->stat correlation to any other unique arts as well besides Irina's Omnistrike. So I'm a little nervous if I'm developing my leaders right. 20:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Sanish : Unless stated otherwise, it's safe to assume that every SA will work off the STR stat. Some purposely use UAs for attempting to dodge attacks; not everyone is looking purely at damage. And BR doesn't have a direct effect on how much damage you're doing. If anything, it's just telling me that STR development may have been a little lacklustre. Zephyr (talk) 20:34, July 21, 2013 (UTC)